Daisy of the Thousand Days
by princessangelita
Summary: Someone from Baby's past comes to live with the Firefly clan. To Spaulding, Mama, and Baby, she's family. Otis detests her and can't wait to kill her . . . Rufus wants in her pants . . . Tiny worships her from afar. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**A House of 1000 Corpses/The Devil's Rejects Fanfiction:**

**SUMMARY: **Someone from Baby's past comes to stay with the Firefly clan.

**RATING: **NC-17 for mature themes such as extreme/gory violence, sadism, sex, rape, etc.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of the Ho1C/TDR characters. I only own any original characters and the plot of this story.

**Daisy of the Thousand Days**

**By**

**Princess Angelita**

_**Chapter One: **__Mr. Cutter's Place_

It was twilight in Ruggsville, Texas, and the stars were beginning to shine their light up in the violet sky. A young woman stood outside a gas station, smoking a cigarette and staring up at the bright blinking lights of _Captain Spaulding's Museum of Monsters and Madmen_. Her dark blue eyes twinkled merrily and she began to laugh, flicking her cigarette away towards the road.

"You have got to be fuckin' kidding me. That ol' bastard actually did it."

The woman adjusted her cutoff denim shorts so they rode more comfortably on her hips and began walking towards the door of the gas station. Her pink cowboy boots left little puffs of dust behind her heels as she sauntered up and placed a slender, tanned hand on the door handle and went in. The place smelled like mold, grease, fried chicken, urine, and old blood. She wrinkled her tiny nose, her rosy lips curled into a smirk, and she tilted back her straw cowboy hat to get a better look at the place.

"My God, he brought this ol' shit into 'is store?" She rolled her eyes and walked up to the cash register. "Mr. Cutter, you in here?" Her lithe body leaned over the counter, pushing her breasts up underneath the simple pale pink halter top she wore.

"Who the fuck is it?" someone shouted from a room in back.

The woman laughed. "Mr. Cutter?"

A much older man stuck his head out from behind the door. His head was bald and his face was painted like a clown's. The angry expression on his face switched to wide-eyed leering. "And how can I help you, little missy?" he asked.

She grinned at him. "Mr. Cutter, are y' tellin' me y' don't recognize me?"

He stared at her, fingering his beard. "No one's called me Mr. Cutter since . . . wa-_it_ a minute . . . but naw, she's been gone for ten years."

"Nine, Mr. Cutter."

The clown slapped his thigh. "Well fuck me runnin', if it ain't little Sarah-May Alten! Little Daisy, Eve used to call you."

She shook her head. "I go by Daisy Cruor now, _Captain Spaulding_."

Cutter laughed heartily. "An' what are you runnin' from, to have t' change your name?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "I've been a pretty bad girl."

"I take it sendin' you away didn't change you a bit."

"Not at-tall, Mr. Cutter."

"Now, _Daisy_, you're a big girl now! Yew can call me plain ol' Cutter."

"Why I sure am honored," she told him with a sexy smile.

Cutter grinned at her. "You didn't come here jes' t' look for me, did you Daisy?"

"I need a place to lay low for a while," Daisy said honestly. "I don't take up much room. All I got are th' clothes on my back an' my knife. I was hopin' Vera-Ellen would be 'round somewhere, too."

"She, like you darlin', has a new name. My little darlin' goes by Baby. Baby Firefly, my pride and joy."

"Baby? Who th' hell named her that?"

"Well now, darlin', you'll be meetin' him soon. I know Baby'll be happy as fuck to see you. You can _lay low_ back at the house as long as you like."

Daisy grinned broadly and stood up straight. Her dark brown waves tumbled around her oval face, covering up her cleavage. "I was hopin' you'd say that, Cutter." She blew him a kiss and turned around to walk out the door.

"You got a car?" Cutter asked curiously.

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm gonna hitch it."

"I can call R.J. on up here to get you."

"Ooh, is Rufus still livin' there?"

"Yeah," Cutter replied, scratching his belly. "Him and Tiny both."

"Aww. I've missed Tiny."

Cutter chuckled. "They'll be glad t' see you. You sure you wanna hitch?"

"Yep," Daisy told him. "I need to pick up a present for Vera . . . I mean, Baby."

"That'll make her happy," Cutter said with a laugh. "All right, darlin'. I'll see you round. And here, take this. Y' never know when you need it." He handed her a revolver.

Daisy took the gun and skipped back to the door before smiling and waving at him. "By the way, _love _the museum," she said over her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two: **How Many Have Ya Done?_

"Get your filthy ass out this truck _now_, mother fucker," Daisy ordered a trembling young man, holding her gun to his temple. The man slid out of the driver's seat, breathing heavily, as Daisy scrutinized the house she had once run freely around with her friend. "When did all the sheds get built, I wonder," she murmured aloud.

"P . . . P . . . Please don't kill me," the young man cried.

Daisy rolled her eyes and hit him in the face with the revolver. "Shut the fuck up an' start walkin'," she said sternly, giving him a shove in the rear with her boot. She pushed him along, up the dirt driveway into the Firefly farm and stopping on the porch. Using the gun, Daisy rapped on the door, causing the man to whimper. The door opened slowly. A woman with long blonde curls came into view.

Daisy smiled at the woman and pulled the waist of her shorts down to reveal a black-and-gray tattoo of a skull and crossbones just above her private parts. The other woman grinned back and mimicked her, pulling down the top of her jeans to show the exact same tattoo on her own body. They stared at each other for a moment before erupting into delighted shrieks and screams, joining hands and dancing in a circle around the now visibly sobbing young man. The girls began to giggle and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Daisy!" the woman screamed.

"Vera!" Daisy shrieked.

"I'm not Vera no more, I'm Baby now," Baby Firefly said in a sing song voice, embracing her friend and laughing delightedly.

"And I've never gone by nothin' else but Daisy since your Mama first called me that!"

"_How many have y' done?"_ they asked each other in unison.

"What on Earth is goin' on out here?" an older woman asked as she came out to the porch, dressed in a thin pink cotton robe and high heels.

"It's Daisy, Mama!" Baby told her mother with a huge smile.

Daisy shrieked and threw herself into Mama Firefly's ample arms. "I've come home, Mama," she said into the mounds of bleach-blonde hair.

"Little Daisy, it can't be really you, cain it?" Mama asked incredulously, holding the woman at arm's length so she could get a good look at her.

"It's me, Mama, and look, I even brought Ver . . . I mean, Baby, a present!" Daisy said, giving the young man a good kick in the ribs.

"Why ain't that nice, dear," Mama said as Baby inspected her "present." "Why don't you come in and we'll get all comfy-like and talk? We sure have missed you, honey!" The older woman led Daisy into the house, heading towards the living room. Baby followed along behind them, pulling her present by the hair.

"I'm gonna go settle this un an' then I'll be back," Baby announced, kicking the young man in the thigh.

Mama waved her away, focusing her attention onto Daisy. "Now tell me, Daisy-girl, what's happened t' you since you went away?"

"Nothin' much, Mama. I went to that home Gran sent me to and first chance I got, I hightailed it outta there. I've been t' almost every state, now. Had fun in all of 'em!"

The three women exchanged knowing grins.

"So why'd y' come back, sweetheart?" Mama asked.

"'Cause I got in some trouble. This guy I was fuckin', he and I got this pair of girls, 'bout sixteen or seventeen years old, and we had 'em tied up in the corner of the motel we was stayin' at. Gash . . . he's the one I was with . . . he decided to untie one of 'em, he liked to fuck 'em and feel 'em thrash against him, y' know? Anyway, the dumbass let her get loose an' she got away. Police chased us in our car an' everything. Gash lost control of th' car or some shit and it crashed into a tree in th' woods. I ran like nobody's business. Gash got caught, I kept goin'."

"Ain't y' scared he's gonna tell where you've gone?" Baby asked.

Daisy shook her head. "Nope. That fucker don't know my real name. Never told 'im my last name, either. I told 'im I'm from Montana. Made up some stupid ringmarole 'bout livin' on a cattle ranch an' everything."

A door opened and Rufus, Jr. walked in, carrying a big box of car parts. He set the box down on an old table and turned around, ready to walk right back out when he caught sight of the three women on the couch. His brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before he pointed at Daisy.

"Daisy? That you?"

She grinned and tossed her brown waves as she leapt up from the couch and skipped over for R.J. to pull her up into a great bear hug.

"When the hell'd you get back?" R.J. asked, looking her up and down appreciatively. "You sure have filled out!"

"Quit sayin' things like that or I'm gonna start callin' you Rufy again."

"I don't think I'd mind if y' did," he said in response, rubbing his chin and grinning at her.

She smacked him on his muscular arm and went back to the couch, giving Mama Firefly a wink. The older woman smiled and gazed over at her son thoughtfully.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three: **__Otis Meets Daisy_

Otis grinned as he carved his initials into the dead teenage girl on the bed next to him.

"It was fun, sugar."

Once his mark had been put on the body, the man leaned back on his heels, admiring his work. The knife rose once more . . . he wasn't completely satisfied.

"_Oh my God!"_ a female voice screamed down the hall. The sounds of hysterical giggling entered Otis' ears and he cringed. It sounded like Baby . . . but it wasn't Baby.

"What the fucking hell is that noise?" he snarled, shoving away the girl. He stode down the hall to Baby's room, where the door stood ajar.

"Look at this," an unfamiliar female voice was saying. "This one's gotta be the best."

"I dunno. I like the other 'un," Baby said.

"It ain't gonna matter if it's just comin' off anyway, right?"

More giggling.

"I want that dress she's wearin'," Baby said. "Y' think I'll look rich enough in that?"

Otis' eyes widened and he slammed open the door. "What the fuck?" he asked, staring at the two girls leaning against Baby's bed. A bottle of whiskey sat between them, on top of a pile of glossy fashion magazines. All courtesy of R.J., whom Daisy had coaxed to go buy the items for the girls.

"What d'ya mean, what the fuck?" Baby shouted, glaring at him.

Otis kept his gaze on the unknown woman, taking in her every detail. She smirked at him and began twisting a curl round her finger.

"This is my friend Daisy," Baby informed the pale man, "so you'd better be nice, Otis."

"Of course I'll be nice," Otis replied smoothly, eyeing Daisy with a contemplative look. Already he was planning what to do with her body.

"She ain't for killin', stupid," Baby snarled, reading his intent. "She's stayin' with us now."

Otis watched incredulously as Daisy leaned over and whispered something in Baby's ear. The two began giggling madly, hiding their faces with their hands. He stared at Baby with disgust.

"Keep it up, Baby, and I'll gut that bitch right here and now."

Baby snarled and jumped up, knocking over the bottle of whiskey. "She's my friend. Y' ain't touchin' 'er. Got it?"

"I'll do what I damn well please," Otis growled and took a step towards Daisy.

"Maaammmmaaaaa!" Baby shrieked in a shrill little-girl tone.

"What is it, Angel-Baby?" Mama Firefly called from downstairs.

"Otis' tryin' t' kill Daisy!"

"Otis Driftwood, you get yer ass down here this minute! I wanna talk t' you, _right now!_"

Otis hesitated. Mama Firefly never scolded him for anything, considering him her pride and joy who could be denied nothing. He grimaced, lip twitching in annoyance, then sighed and strode away. Hysterical girlish giggling filled his ears and he spat on the floor.

"What?" he asked Mama curtly when he reached the kitchen.

"You ain't killin' my girl," the older woman ordered, tossing her blonde hair.

"What d' you mean, _your girl_?"

"Daisy's family, y' hear me?"

"How come I never heard of her?"

"We never talked 'bout it. Hurt my little Baby's feelin's too much." She pouted and began to adjust her hair bow. "Daisy n' Baby were as thick as two thieves . . . and thieves they were, let me tell you!" Mama broke off into a laugh. "It was little Daisy that was with Baby when my little angel stabbed that ugly Hill girl in t' eye. Both girls got kicked outta that school faster than y' can blink! 'Cause of that, all them two girls ever did all day was run 'round together. Didn't get much schoolin' in book learnin'."

"That's obvious," Otis spat.

"You shet up there, Otis and listen to me. Daisy's gonna be stayin' here 'til all this mess she's in blows over." Mama grinned at the pale man and leaned closer to him. "Be nice, Otis-darlin'. You might find out y' like th' girl."

His face contorted into a snarl and he turned away to head back up to his room. "Like her dead," he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four: **__Tiny_

"Git down here, girls! Dinner's ready!" Mama Firefly called up the stairs. "Rufus, darlin', go get yer brother."

"No Mama, I wanna surprise Tiny!" Daisy yelled.

"Go ahead. 'E's down in th' cellar!" Mama answered.

"I'll go with ya," Baby told her friend as they walked down the stairs.

They went into the cellar, where Tiny sat reading a book.

"I didn't know 'e read!" Baby whispered in surprise. "I thought Otis was the only dumbass who did that!"

Daisy giggled. "I'm goin' in." She walked into the room and stood in front of Tiny, waiting for him to notice her.

It took him a few moments before he realized there was someone else in the room with him. He raised his bald, scarred head to look at her with surprise. Daisy grinned and skipped over to him before he could do anything, grabbed his notebook and pen out of his pocket, and wrote "Guess who?" on the paper. Tiny took the pad back tentatively and scanned the writing before glancing back up at her. He grunted happily and put his arms around her.

Daisy embraced him back and waited until he was looking at her before she spoke. "I take it y' remember me, then?" she said with a smile.

He nodded and smiled back as far as his scarred lips would let him. "When did you get back?" he wrote.

"Earlier," she answered, "but you know me. I had to get a little tipsy 'fore I came down to see ya."

Tiny smiled and nodded in response. "You haven't changed," he wrote, "not at all. Remember how drunk we used to get?"

Daisy laughed. "Of course I do. We were insane. But we can pick up where we left off."

He shook his head and began scribbling in his pad. "I don't drink anymore," he wrote, "it makes my heart hurt."

"How are y' feeling nowadays?" she asked him, knowing that his heart gave him trouble sometimes. It had ever since they were children, a side effect of his gigantism.

"Good. I only have problems once in a while."

"That's great!" She hugged him again as Baby came in, smiling at her brother's rare display of happiness.

"Ain't y' hungry, Tiny?" Baby asked. "Mama's got dinner ready. An' you can sit next t' Daisy. We gotta protect her from Otis."

Tiny's brow wrinkled. "What do you mean?" he wrote.

"I don't think our Otis likes Daisy much," Baby explained.

"Why not? You two are like twins, and Otis adores you," Tiny answered.

Baby shrugged while Daisy laughed.

"I don't care," Daisy reassured him. "So long as _you_ still love me, Tiny, I think I'll be fine."

He patted her on the back. "Otis won't touch you," he wrote. "I'll protect you."

Daisy pouted. "Do I look like I need protectin'?"

"Otis can find a way to do anything."

"Then I guess I need my knight in shining armor. Should I call ya Sir Tiny?"

Baby giggled. "Sir Tiny! Sir Tiny!"

The girls joined hands and danced around him, singing "Sir Tiny!" over and over again until they collapsed into a giggle fit.

"Come on Sir Tiny," Daisy told him, "let's go eat some of Mama's meatloaf."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five: **__Dinner with the Firefly's_

The Firefly family sat at their candle-filled dining room table, watching incredulously as Daisy ate her dinner. She was wolfing down her meatloaf and mashed potatoes as if she hadn't eaten in years.

"Where're y' puttin' all that, Daisy-love?" Mama asked the brunette as she shoveled an enormous amount of potatoes into her mouth.

Daisy shrugged. "Haven't eaten this good since I left!"

Mama beamed with the praise and glanced around the table to make sure everyone else had heard. Baby rolled her eyes and stared amusingly at her friend as she pecked at her own plate.

"Never would'a thought little Daisy'd have tits that big!" Hugo remarked as he leered at Daisy's ample bosom.

"You jest shet up right there, Grampa!" Mama protested. The elderly man laughed and spread his fingers into a 'V' shape, flicking his tongue between them.

"Gross," Baby commented.

Rufus leaned back in his chair, watching Daisy stick food between her beautiful lips. She glanced up at him and grinned, knowing he thought he would be able to have sex with her that night. Making a face, Daisy shook her head at the handsome man.

"Keep dreamin' Rufy!"

Mama and Baby, getting the joke, began to giggle.

"You laugh now," said a voice behind them, "but what you don't know is girls like that are poison."

All eyes flew to Otis, who walked into the room to take a seat at the head of the table.

"Why Otis, I'm so glad y' came t' dinner," Mama cooed.

Otis shrugged, keeping his gaze on Daisy, who ignored him as she ate the last bite of her meatloaf. He could feel Baby glaring at him from across the table, but he paid no attention.

"Pictures last longer, y' know," Daisy said.

"Good idea," he answered. "I may want to remember what you looked like."

She smiled prettily. "Kiss my lily white ass."

"I will. Don't worry."

The others watched them, their eyes glancing from side to side like a game of tennis.

"Just 'cause someone's prettier than you don't mean y' gotta be jealous," Daisy sneered. "Pasty white went out when Casper the Friendly Ghost did."

Baby began to laugh and bounce in her seat. "Casper! Casper! Casper!"

"Fuck off, Baby!" Otis roared before turning his attention back on Daisy. "We don't want no fucked up Hollywood bitches here fucking things up!"

"I ain't no Hollywood bitch!" Daisy protested. "Don't be fuckin' stupid!"

"You're bein' such an ass, Otis!" Baby remarked irritably.

Otis glared at her. "Shut the fuck up, Baby! What I'm doing tonight is destiny!"

"Oh, and what th' hell are y' gonna do?" Daisy asked in amusement.

His lips curved into a sinister grin and he leaned forward onto the table. "I'm here to administer the antidote to the poison." Otis lifted his hand from under the table, drawing a gun from his pants.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six: **__My Sir Tiny_

Tiny saw the weapon and knew instantly what Otis was going to do. He had never disobeyed or attempted to control Otis' behavior before, but only one rational thought raced through his mind. _Protect Daisy._

His hand flew up to grab Otis' arm. Otis was a strong man, but he was no match for the strength of the almost eight foot tall Tiny. The gun fell to the floor.

"So you're contaminated too," Otis said in disgust.

The whole room was silent. Even Grampa Hugo sat quietly in his chair, watching to see what would happen. Tiny kept a hold onto Otis' forearm as the albino man stared at him, trying to force him to let go. Years of Otis' superiority finally wore down Tiny's resolve and he finally released his foster brother's arm. Otis reached down for his gun and put it back in his waistband before standing up slowly.

"This isn't over," he said as he walked out the dining room door.

All eyes flew back to Tiny, who looked down at the table.

"Bravo Sir Tiny!" Daisy's sweet voice broke the silence. She grinned and blew a kiss over at the giant man.

He kept his eyes averted, not wanting to look Daisy or anyone else straight in the eye. Wondering what Otis would do in retaliation for his interference, Tiny began to fidget with an uncomfortable feeling that he or Daisy would have to pay for it later.

A small hand patted his thigh and Tiny looked up to see Daisy smiling at him. Her touch was comforting, and he managed a smile back. Somehow, her touch made everything less worrisome.

Mama glanced quickly from Daisy to Tiny, her brow furrowed in confusion. Daisy was beaming at her son with a gleam in her eye Mama recognized. What she saw unnerved her. Her gaze fell on Rufus, and she drew in a breath. Her firstborn was glaring angrily at his brother, fists clenched on the table in front of him.

"There's trouble a-brewin'," Mama murmured to herself.

Sitting with her eyebrow raised, staring at her friend in amusement, Baby caught her mother's eye and grinned. She knew what was going on, hell, she was used to it. It had been the same way when they were children: Rufus wanting and occasionally getting the girl and Tiny loving her but having to worship her from afar. The brothers used to fight with each other about Daisy from the time she grew tits at thirteen years old.

Baby smirked and leaned back in her chair, twirling a blonde curl around her finger. Things were about to get interesting. Very interesting.

The rumble of a car engine pulling up to the house snapped everyone out of their thoughts. Baby jumped up from her seat with a happy grin.

"Daddy's here!" she cried.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven: **__Memories_

"I thought I'd get down 'ere and visit with th' girls a bit," Cutter said with a grin after kissing Mama hello. He shook R.J. and Tiny's hands and clapped Hugo on the back.

"Daddy!" Baby squealed, throwing herself into her father's arms.

"My baby girl!" He kissed both her cheeks. "Do I git a proper hug now, Daisy-darlin'?"

Daisy smiled and hugged the fat old man tightly. "Sure, Cutter."

After the family moved to the living room, Baby told her father what had happened with Otis. Cutter frowned, his eyes glinting with irritation.

"Didn't y' tell th' bastard not t' fuck with the girls, Eve?" he asked Mama angrily.

Her eyes narrowed. "O' course I did, Johnny! But yew know Otis, 'e's . . ."

"I don't give a flying monkey fuck what Otis wants," Cutter roared, "this ain't Otis' fuckin' house, is it?"

Mama shook her head. "No, sweetums, but . . ."

"But nothin'! I'm gonna have t' lay down the law to th' flour-colored bastard, aren't I?"

R.J. watched in amusement as his sister and Daisy began to giggle. His gaze dropped to the latter's ample bosom, trembling provocatively as she laughed, and the desire to take her to his bed then and there was overwhelming. She had filled out since he had had her last.

It was when she had just turned fifteen, three months before she was sent away. Daisy had initiated that one, as she had wanted the first time. When she was thirteen and he four years older, she had come up to him with a proposition. She didn't want her virginity to be taken by some random boy, she wanted it done by someone she knew and trusted. Someone who wouldn't laugh at her if she made a mistake or if she cried. Rufus readily accepted the offer.

That night, they met in the meadow behind Mama's house and he kissed her underneath the stars. R.J had had plenty of other women, willing and not, but none ever received the care and attention Daisy did. She never regretted giving her virginity to him. And after that, if she had drunk too much or smoked too much marijuana, once in a while he could coax her into doing it again. He loved that he could have her _and_ other women and Daisy didn't care. They had a friends with privileges thing going on and R.J. enjoyed it.

And he saw no reason why that shouldn't continue.

Tiny was also watching the scene before him . . . Cutter yelling and gesturing wildly with Mama growing more and more agitated and the girls dancing around and giggling . . . but he was trying _not _to look at Daisy.

He knew that it was more than likely that Daisy would quickly resume the same relationships with each person in his family she had had before being sent away. This included the physical one with Rufus. The relationship that broke his heart, but he didn't blame her for. How could he? It was obvious to him that anyone would prefer the handsome R.J. to a deformed freak. Daisy couldn't help but choose his brother. That was a given.

It didn't make it any less painful.

Tiny fell in love with the young Daisy when she was eight years old. He had just finished reading a trilogy of books about a character named Emily Starr, written by L.M. Montgomery, that had been in a victim's belongings. In the second book, Emily was the love interest of a deformed older man called Dean Priest. Tiny fantasized himself in the role of Dean and Daisy as Emily. R.J. became Theodore Kent, whom Emily loved. And he imagined Baby as Emily's friend, the crazy Ilse Burnley.

It was all he had to do, really . . . make up imaginary roles for people, usually characterizing them with imagined people from books or his own mind. It was from _his_ book collection that Otis found his nicknames for the family, after all. And Daisy was so like Emily . . . quiet, imaginative, dignified, and loved to write in a journal. Like the red leather one he gave her for her twelfth birthday. She had it filled up in four months. Granted, Daisy was a bloodthirsty and violent child as well, but Tiny liked that too. She could identify with his family.

Like the time she walked into his cellar bedroom while he was attempting to rape a girl. The girl had escaped and was running up the stairs when Daisy caught her and dragged her back down by her hair. She helped him tie the girl to his bed, all the while chattering about something that had happened that day and asking whether or not she could search through his collection of female victim's clothing for something to go to town in. Helped him and carried on as if everything were normal. In his opinion, Daisy was the perfect woman.

"I'm goin' up there right now an' teachin' that whelp a lesson!" Cutter shouted, making everyone except Tiny jump in shock. The clown stalked over to the stairs and made his way up, followed by a protesting Mama.

Daisy and Baby collapsed onto the couch, giggling madly.

"Daddy's gonna _kick his ass_!" Baby laughed.

"I actually feel sorry for Otis," Daisy whispered.

"'Member when Daddy went up t' th' school when we got kicked out?" Baby asked, twirling a blonde curl around her finger.

Daisy's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yep. Almost busted th' principal's head in! How could I forget it?"

"You two're impossible," Rufus commented, crossing his arms. He gave Daisy a smirk. "So, where're you sleepin' tonight?"

"Baby's gonna play with 'er present tonight, so I was hopin' t' stay with Tiny," Daisy answered sweetly. "I'm so tired!"

R.J. scowled. Tiny, who had been watching the conversation, stared incredulously. He was sure she would have gone with his brother. But it wasn't as if this would be the first time she slept in the same bed with him. When they were teenagers, Baby usually had a man in her bed, so Daisy rarely slept there. Rufus would have expected sex . . . and Daisy did sleep with him several times . . . but most often he too already had an unwilling bedmate. Since Mama's "clients" usually waited downstairs, the couch was a definite no. That left Tiny's bed.

She would slide underneath the covers with him after changing into one of his shirts, kiss him on the nose, and snuggle close with her back to his stomach. His arm would snake around her shoulders and pull the covers up over them. They would sleep for hours that way. She told him once that she felt safest in that bed, like nothing could touch her there except his protective arms.

Tiny smiled. He couldn't help the triumphant glance he gave to R.J.

_A/N: I don't own Emily of New Moon, L.M. Montgomery does._


End file.
